inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama Reiji
Kageyama Reiji (影山零治) also known as Mister K (ミスターK) was the coach of Teikoku Gakuen, Zeus, Shin Teikoku, Team K and Orpheus. When he was young, he was a member of the Inazuma Eleven. He is the uncle of Kageyama Hikaru from the GO series. Appearance In the first two seasons, his hair was gray and was in a ponytail. In season 3, his hair became blonde and loose as a disguise. He is always shown with a black glasses. He has an evil smile which resembles his evil character. Personality After being abandoned by his father after his loss to the Inazuma Eleven, he developed an extreme phobia of losing and thus does anything in his power to win, even going as far as playing dirty. He is extremely evil like Garshield Bayhan and does so many traps in order to win, Fideo was trying to teach him how soccer is really fun and at the end he became a good guy and understood the magnificence of soccer. Plot Season 1 Kageyama is very known for arranging evil acts in secret. He ordered that the Raimon Eleven must not be able to get to the District Match, which they did even though many obstacles waited for Raimon. During this time Kidou wondered if what he was doing was right, until they arrested Kageyama for the evil things he had done. Detective Onigawara said Kageyama's father was Kageyama Tougo, who lost to Endou Daisuke, and after that he began to lose every match he played. His mother also died of an illness. Though he was arrested for a while, he was able to get out and made another team called Zeus. Zeus badly injured Teikoku Gakuen, making Kidou crave for revenge and this made Kidou join Raimon. During this time, his team Zeus, was able to gain tremendous power because of the Aqua of the Gods, however, in the end his team lost. Season 2 During the Aliea Gakuen Arc, Kageyama made another team called True Teikoku Academy. There both old teammates of Kidou, Genda and Sakuma, used the power of the Aliea Meteorite because of Fudou's persuasion They battled Raimon but they lost, making Kidou's old teammates come back to their senses. During the time that the ship was sinking, everyone left except for Kidou. Kidou faced Kageyama, unleashing his anger at him, but since the ship was sinking, Detective Onigawara had to carry Kidou to the helicopter. Before they left, Kageyama told Kidou that he was the greatest creation he ever made. Kageyama was able to escape. Season 3 During the FFI Arc he had blond hair. From Episode 91 to 93, he was trying to get the representative seat from Orpheus, by creating another team called Team K. He tries to trick Kidou coming back to him during these episodes, saying he can't escape from him because the Kidou he knows is the one he created. To Orpheus' surprise, their new coach is Kageyama. But in Episode 104, Fidio saved Kageya ma from darkness since he trusted him so much, and because he knew about his past. Kageyama actually smiled for the very first time. He told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly this time, with real soccer. This made Kageyama become a good guy. Kageyama was mentioned again in Episode 114, where Detective Onigawara told the team when Endou had asked if the RH program information was downloaded into the pendrive, saying that Kageyama told the police everything he knew about the RH program before his death. Death In Episode 106, he died from a car accident arranged by Garshield Bayhan. Garshield killed Kageyama because of the information he may leak to the police since Kageyama surrendered. Kageyama expected this move from Garshield, which is why he gave a "present" to Rushe before he died. Kidou Yuuto was the one who was most upset about his death. Game appearance Relationships *Kageyama Hikaru (Nephew) *Kageyama Tougo (Father) Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Zeus Category:Deceased Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team)